


Pouring

by Sheneya



Category: Eureka
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never rains, but it pours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest.

It started in the early morning.

Jack and Nathan were both up at five am, eyeing each other blearily over two cups of peppermint tea.

It turned out Allison had decided to discuss their caffeine intake with S.A.R.A.H, prompting the entirely too interfering smart house to cut them off.

Too tired to argue, they decided to grab a proper coffee each at Café Diem, only to get called out to a field before they had a chance to order.

Turned out one of the weather guy’s experiments interfered with one of the poo guy’s experiments.

The resulting catastrophe was a shit storm, literally.

Of course, both Jack and Nathan got caught out..... in the shit storm..... various biohazards included.

One distinctly public, freezing cold shower, in which half the towns population came to watch later, they finally made it to Café Diem for the first coffee of the day.

Only to have to bolt it down as a call came in from the Global Dynamic labs.

According to the distinctly high-pitched tone in Fargo’s voice one of Taggart’s ferocious breeding projects had gotten loose and was currently terrorizing his office in section four.

Terrorizing turned out to be walking past, ferocious ended up being a two foot long vegetarian rodent.

After coaxing Fargo out of his self-induced hysteria, they headed to the cafeteria for their second coffee.

This one, they almost finished, before Jack was called into Tesla school for a Zoe related issue, and Nathan was asked to discuss a Kevin issue with Allison.

Jack’s school meeting turned out to be the teachers wanting to congratulate him on having a daughter in the top ten percentile, this achievement earned Zoe a weekend at Pilar’s and the privilege of being able to drive by herself, on the proviso she had no accidents.

Jack called Nathan up to arrange a meeting over a third coffee in Café Diem so he could share the good news.

That was when it happened.

Nathan blinked when Jack stopped talking, thinking he needed to collect his thoughts, instead, the sheriff started giving little panting whimpers, looking up at his lover, the scientist was shocked to see almost rivers of sweat running down the other man’s face.

About to call for a doctor, he jumped as his phone rang, the section five scientist on the other end babbling about The Artifact behaving strangely.

“I’ll be there in a while.” he shouted down the phone, before hurrying over to Jack’s side of the table, lying the slightly younger man down, Nathan looked around frantically, only to sigh with relief as Vincent indicated he’d call the Doctor’s while Nathan was on the phone.

Riding with the apparently stricken Sheriff, Nathan stopped to make sure he would be getting the best of care, before racing to the elevator for, what would hopefully be a short meeting.

He barely noticed the cry’s coming from the medical labs, until a large mass of sweat soaked Jack suddenly attached itself to him as the door closed.

Technically speaking, Jack didn’t have the clearance to enter section five, but between him and Allison, they had managed to wrangle a pass for him if he was accompanied by someone with that level clearance.

Not to mention Jack was making it near impossible to get to the key pad.

“Okay, but we’re going to see the doctor’s as soon as I’m done.”

Jack didn’t respond verbally.

But the closer they got to The Artifact, the harder he seemed to press against the worried scientist.

Snapping at the nearest scientist, he demanded to know what was going on.

‘The Artifact is pulsing strangely sir.”

“Explain.”

“Well, Just look Sir.”

The scientist was right, The Artifact was giving strange, rhythmic pulses of light, for a second it seemed to be moving through him.

Until he registered the man still in his arms.

Jack’s little gasps were perfectly synchronised with the pulses from The Artifact.

“Jack?”

Nathan stiffened as the younger mans hands pushed up under his shirt, soft breaths panting against his neck, before a gentle tongue lapped at his collarbone.

The Artifact seemed to pulse brighter as Jack got more desperate, fingers scrabbling at Nathan’s fly as he tried to remove the older mans tonsils with his tongue.

After repeated attempts to stop the Sheriff, Nathan was reduced to waving the other scientists out of the room, with the message to get the medical lab techs on standby.

All emergency protocols fulfilled, Nathan wrapped his hands under Jack’s ass and pulled him against his chest, kicking his way out of the pants Jack had managed to wriggle down to his knees.

Balancing against the desk, he pulled free one of his hands and rubbed it gently over the sheriff’s insistent erection, even as he tried, unsuccessfully to suppress his own.

Yanking at his own zipper, Jack got it halfway down before struggling out of them to return to rubbing against every bit of Nathan he could reach, the steady throb of The Artifact coming through in each panting breath, each shuddering thrust.

Losing his balance, Nathan tried to cushion their fall as Jack pushed up further, repositioning himself.

He had barely recovered when Jack abruptly sat down, the reason for his repositioning clear as the older mans cock slide into him.

Afterwards it was a blurred mass of sliding, thrusting heat, followed by familiar, bone-melting pleasure and blackness.

It was a slow coming to, filled with worry and more than a little fear.

Nathan held his breath as Jack came to.

“Hey Nate.”

Jack seemed almost normal again, than he noticed his surroundings..

“Nate, where are we?”

“Section five.”

“How....How did we get here, last thing I remember I was telling you about Zoe’s achievement.....where are my clothes?.”

“We’ll find out soon, the medical staff will be in, and we’ll find out.”

Jack didn’t like how scared Nathan seemed, nor did he like the look of distress that filled the older man’s face as he stared out at his beloved Artifact, filling his face with fear rather than the usual awe and wonder.

So worried was Jack, that he didn’t protest as Nathan gathered him up in his arms and carried him into the medical labs, nor when he curled around him after the tests were done, even going so far as to snarl at Allison when she tried to suggest he move.

Nathan drifted off, wrapped securely around his precious Sheriff, his thoughts drifting from a former regeneration expert, to an almost fatal accident, to suddenly evolved hands pushing life from The Artifact into Jack’s motionless body, Jack moving again, BREATHING again.

Nathan looked down as Jack snuffled lightly and pressed his nose into the hollow of his throat.

“It always pours on you doesn’t it?”


End file.
